


A Complicated Mind

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [194]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And so do I, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s09e12 Sharp Teeth, Humor, M/M, No Angst whoops, They miss Garth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mind works in mysterious ways. Sam isn't eager to find out how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 12 Sharp Teeth

"Do you think we'll ever see Garth again?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Yeah. I like the guy. You know, I feel like he bonded us in some way."

"Bonded us?"

"Yeah. With all his friendliness and shit. It was like he forced us to be nice to each other."

"Garth is very touchy-feely."

"Yeah, he forced us to be touchy-feely too."

"Dean, I think touch each other enough. I just touched you while you-" 

"Okay, okay! I get it, Sam. I'm just saying, it was like he let us get away with our bullshit without really letting up get away with our bullshit."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that he let us get all pissed off with each other and let us be irrational, until he left. Then, he would be like;  _"Chill out man, get over your shit and talk it out. Now let's hug."._ "

"I'm never gonna understand how your mind works."

"You don't wanna know. I have a lot of dirty thoughts up here."

"Oh God... I can't even... just ew."

"You sound like a teenage white girl.  _"I can't even."_."

"I'm not the one who seems to know teenage slang."

"...That's a low blow."

"Not my fault, you brought it on yourself."

"Oh, fuuuuuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the end of Southern Comfort because I needed to refresh my mind of what happened, and I got all sad because holy shit I miss Garth. And then I remembered that Southern Comfort was the episode where Dean talks about how pissed his is that Sam didn't look for him, and I got all mad at Sam because fuck him he should have looked for Dean, and then I got even more made because I hate Amelia. I feel like I hate her too much and I almost feel bad, but I just hate her so much. And then Sam also got all pissed that Dean was pissed, and he says that he would be the one to kill Benny, and I was like "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck you, you didn't do shit to look for your brother, or get him out of Purgatory. Benny was there the whole time. He was the one who got Dean out, not you, so get the fuck over it."
> 
> I'm sorry, I just had to say that stuff.
> 
> I also miss Kevin.


End file.
